Always and Forever
by trinkid07
Summary: This is a story following Neo and Trinity. It is their thoughts during certain events, and some things you didn't see in the movie!
1. One small word

Trinity awoke with a start. What had woken her? 

"Oh, right," she thought, "_him_." How could such a small word cause her to react in such a big way? Before he came, it was just another word. She had used it all the time, but now it had new meaning. Only one other word caused her to react in just the same way: Neo. It was a beautiful word. It just rolled off her tongue and felt so right in her mouth. Neo. 

"This is crazy," she said out loud to her silent room, "he's just another unplugged. There is nothing special about him." 

_"Oh, but there is," _she involuntarily thought, _"you have been thinking about him ever since you saw him in that club. You have been thinking about him ever since Morpheus started searching for him."_

This thought scared Trinity. Nothing had ever had this kind of affect on her. She was acting just like someone in…

"No way," she said out loud, thinking that maybe saying it out loud would make it true, "you are not in love. You are Trinity: the warrior, the fighter. Love is for the weak."

She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but it wouldn't come. Eventually she decided to go to her watch duty early. Maybe Switch could use some company, because she knew she could. 

                                                *            *            *

"Wow, you're early," said Switch with a yawn. 

"Not too early though," said Trinity noticing how tired Switch was. 

"Guess you're right," she laughed, "So why are you up anyway?" 

"Oh, a lot on my mind."

"You think we've found him, don't you?" 

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, he was only unplugged yesterday."

"But I know that you know him better than you are letting on." 

Trinity tried to look confused, but it obviously didn't work.

"I know how much you watched him before," said Switch with a smile, "You just jumped at the job of going to the club, even though you knew full well that Morpheus could have done it." 

It was true. She had immediately said she would do it, and she was glad she did. She had tried to make it discrete, but was obviously a little to eager. 

"I had nothing better to do," trying to defend her self. Switch, however, was not convinced. 

"Well you think what you want to think, but I'm telling you the truth," said Trinity. 

Switch smirked, "All right. Well since you are here to take my place I'm going to the mess hall." Switch got up from the operator's chair and started to leave the room, but stopped at the door. 

"You know," Switch said slowly, "having feelings about someone isn't a bad thing. You are human."

"Come on, you can't go getting all mushy on me. You are the only person here who is just as tough as me." 

"Well I'm not so sure about that one." Trinity gave Switch a puzzled look, but Switch just turned on her heel and left the room. 

_"What was that about?"_ wondered Trinity. 

                                                *            *            *

After her three-hour shift, which was originally supposed to be two hours, Trinity seriously regretted not getting the extra hour of sleep. Therefore she was immensely grateful when Cypher came to take her place. 

"God, you look like hell," said Cypher as soon as he saw her. 

"Good morning to you too," she yawned, "Am I finally done?" 

"Yea. So, uh, how long have ya' been here?" 

"Three hours. It's been an eternity."

"You look like you need sleep, so go get some."

"I think I'll get a drink first," she said, getting up. 

Cypher knew better. "With a little detour through the hospital, I'm guessing?"

Trinity didn't say anything; she had just turned around to leave when he grabbed her arm. 

"Wait," he said, and he pulled her in closer. Trinity was very uncomfortable with being so close to him. "I know that you are entranced by him. You have watched him ever since we found him. I've known it for so long. Ever since you took my shift in the Matrix a while ago, you know, when you nearly got yourself killed while trying to run away from the agents?" 

Trinity remembered all too well. He had told her the line was clean. She tried to walk away again, but he pulled her back even closer with a painfully tight grip on her arm. His face was centimeters away from hers. 

"I was terrified," he whispered, "I was terrified that I wouldn't get to see you again, or touch your beautiful skin." 

Trinity pushed him away with all her might and broke free from his wrenching grip. "Just so you know," she growled at him, "you were the last person I was afraid I would see again." She turned and ran from the room. 

_"She is one hell of a woman,"_ thought Cypher with a smirk, and sat down in the operator's chair. 


	2. Switch and Apoc

Hello all! It's me again. I'm sorry for waiting so long for getting out this next chapter. School sucks more than you can imagine. The only thing that has been getting me through the week is reading all of your reviews. Thank you so much for your support and helpful criticism! I really appreciate, and it makes me feel good that I am doing something that others appreciate. So before the story begins I just want to say that I don't own any of the characters or anything (I wish I could own Keanu Reeves though!) This is a direct continuation of last chapter. So, without further ado, chapter 2…

                                                *            *            * 

Unfortunately Cypher had been right about the detour. A fire of rage for what just happened burned inside of her. Now she thought she should have slapped him. Visiting Neo calmed her. As Trinity looked down on the weak and sleeping Neo, she wondered if everything the Oracle said would come true. It seemed very unlikely. It pained her to see his body punctured with hundreds of needles that were rebuilding him slowly back to normal health. Before she could stop herself she reached her hand down to gently stroke his face. His skin was so cold. As she started to bring her hand back she dislodged a needle in his arm. 

"Oh shit!" she whispered. Neo winced and woke up to find the most beautiful woman he had ever seen staring down at him with very wide eyes. 

"Oh my god," she said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I mean… I just came to…uh…how are you feeling?" 

"Oh, fine, just fine," he said softly, closing his eyes. In reality his eyes were hurting and his arm hurt where she had bumped the needle, but he would never tell her that. 

"Um, well that's, uh, good! Well let's get this back in your arm," she said. From the counter behind her she grabbed some disinfectant and gauze. Then she soaked the gauze in the disinfectant and rubbed the needle and the spot in his arm where the needle would be placed. She then squeezed his arm and reinserted the needle. As it punctured his skin he closed his eyes tightly in pain. It also pained Trinity to hurt him. 

"There, how is that?" she asked.

"Perfect," said Neo in a whisper that was barley audible. He then dropped off to sleep with thoughts of Trinity swimming in his head. 

                                                *            *            *

Trinity was still flustered as she left the hospital. Now she really needed a drink. 

"God he looked so good," she said. Even though he was still very emaciated right now, she still couldn't help but think how good he was going to look after he was healed. Trinity made her way down the hall to the mess hall. As she opened the door, the sight that greeted her made her stop dead in her tracks. Switch was lying on top of Apoc on the table with their lips locked in a deep, loving kiss and their arms wrapped tightly around each other. As soon as they noticed Trinity standing there, Switch jumped up.

"Oh! Oh my god!" stammered Switch, trying to straighten herself, "Trin, it's not what you think. We were just… well… uh…"

"I know, it's all right," Trinity said, stopping Switch's babbling, "You are human." She turned and left the room. Switch ran after her.

"Trin, wait!" she yelled. But Trinity just kept walking. When she got back to her room she slammed the door and bolted it. She then threw herself on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. Why was she crying? She had no idea, but she noticed that he had been crying more lately. Ever since the night in the club… How could one man cause so many emotions in her? Now she was the only tough one on the ship. Switch, the only person who was just as tough, if not tougher than her was now just a mushy girl. Now she had a man to love, to hold, and to confide in. This thought made Trinity sob even harder. Now she knew why she was crying: jealousy. She had no one to open up to anymore. She was alone. There was Morpheus, but Trinity knew that he was always thinking of Niobe. 

"What am I going to do?" she wondered out loud.

                                                *            *            *

The next few days were hell. The only talk Switch and Trinity ever made was small talk. They didn't mention anything about what had happened. Every night Trinity would cry into her pillow. There was so much she wanted to get off her chest, but there was nobody she could talk to. She spent hours in the hospital visiting Neo on the nights where sleep failed her. Neo never let on that he knew she was there the whole time. He would just pretend to sleep and enjoy her sitting by his side and occasionally stroking his face ever so gently. Her hands were always warm and felt so good against his face. He never wanted her to leave and was always depressed when she did. 

"God, she smells good," was always his last thought after she left and before he dropped off to sleep every night. 

                                                *            *            *

Trinity stared down at exhaustedly at her "breakfast." She had just gotten off a double shift. Switch hadn't been feeling well, so Trinity took her place. Trinity highly doubted that was the real reason for her absence, but took the shift just the same. 

"Good news," said Morpheus who had just entered the room, "Neo is finally well enough to come out of the hospital." This news immediately snapped Trinity out of her tired reverie. 

"He is still going to rest a few days before his training starts. Oh, and by the way, how are you feeling Switch?" asked Morpheus.

"Oh, much better," she said with a sideways look at Apoc. Trin rolled her eyes. So she had been right.

"Good," he said and left the room.

"Sure, you had a real restful night with Apoc last night," said Mouse sarcastically.

"Wha-? What do you mean?" stuttered Switch. There seemed to be a pinkish tinge to her normally pale cheeks. 

"There isn't as much privacy on this ship as you would think," said Mouse. Apoc cleared his throat and stood up to put his dish in the sink behind him. Switch was very interested in a scratch on the table. Trin and Mouse looked at each other knowingly, and just smiled. 

                                                *            *            *

Ok! There is chapter two. Please review and tell me if I am going off course or anything. I'll try and get out the next chapter soon. I probably am going to have it out on Thursday or Friday. 


	3. What the Marix is, Neo

Hello again. I'm so sorry for not posting for so long! I actually got my tonsils removed, so I have been sick and not able to get to the computer. I hope that this chapter makes up for it all! School is going to be ending soon, so I will have chapters up much faster. Ok, here we go, chapter 3…

Neo opened his groggy eyes and immediately sat up.

"_Where the hell am I?" _was his first thought. As soon as he soaked in his surroundings, everything fell into place. __

_"So it wasn't a dream,"_ he then thought. Was this a good thing or not? He had no idea. Looking down he noticed a needle in this weird plug in his arm. Why were the needle or the plug even there? He pulled the needle out with much effort. Vaguely he recalled being in this tub of slime and all of the sudden having wires pulled off of him from all over, including a big one in his head. With much fear and dread, he slowly put his hand to the back of his neck. As soon as the tips of his fingers hit metal, the door in his room opened and Morpheus walked in.

"Morpheus, what's happening to me? What is this place?" he asked eagerly, thirsting for answers.

"More important than what is when," he answered. He went on to say that he didn't know the exact year, but it wasn't 1999. This was just getting weirder by the second.

"Let me show you around," said Morpheus. Neo noticed that he was very cold so he grabbed a blanket and followed Morpheus. They climbed a ladder into this big room.

"This is my ship: The Nebuchadnezzar. It's a hovercraft. This is the main deck. This is the core where we broadcast our pirate signal so we can hack into the matrix. Most of my crew you already know." Neo's eyes were immediately attracted to a beautiful woman with black hair. He knew her from somewhere, but where…?

Memories of the hospital flooded his mind. It was her…

"This is Apoc, Switch, and Cypher," Morpheus said, interrupting Neo's thoughts. Cypher muttered something like hiya. "The ones you don't know are Tank and his big brother Dozer. The little one behind you is Mouse." The small, shy and frail kid jumped at the sound of his own name.

"You wanted to know what the Matrix is, Neo," said Morpheus, taking him by the shoulders. Neo nodded, immediately terrified, although he had no idea why. They led him to this chair that looked like a cross between at masseuse's chair and a dentist chair. Gently, Trinity set him down, took away his blanket, and started to strap him in. For such a beautiful woman, she could be pretty rough.

"Try and relax," was Morpheus's only unencouraging tip as he forced Neo's head into the chair back. Trinity knew what he was in for, and was scared for him. This was going to be hard, she could already tell. There was a look in his eyes that was clearly utter terror and confusion. Those two emotions mixed can create bad results.

Morpheus grabbed the plug from beside the chair, and she nearly stopped him.

_"There is no way he is ready for this, but he has to learn sometime," _she continued to argue with herself in her mind.

"This will feel a little weird," said Morpheus, who was a little uneasy. Right then Trinity wanted to scream NO! By then it was too late. At that time Morpheus took the 5-inch plug and stabbed it right into the metal hole in the back of his head, right where the spine meets the skull. Neo opened his mouth in a silent scream. Trinity wanted to scream right along with him. Why did they have to do this to him so soon?

Morpheus settled himself into his own chair right next to Neo and started strapping himself in. Getting the hint, Trinity strapped Morpheus in the rest of the way and inserted the plug into the same spot in his head. Now all she could do was watch Morpheus tell Neo his whole life was a lie on the screen beside the chair.

Neo was very confused. Just a second ago he was sitting in a chair and being strapped in, now he was in this white place. It wasn't inside, yet it wasn't outside. Where was it? What was it? What the hell was going on? He spun around frantically, trying to find answers. Morpheus's voice made him jump a mile. Where the hell had he come from?

"This," Morpheus said, as though reading Neo's mind, "is the construct. It's a loading program," Immediately, Neo was confused. Morpheus was talking about how they could load anything they needed. Neo, however, was still trying to soak in all of his surroundings, although there wasn't much to soak in. He was only half listening to what Morpheus was saying.

"We're inside a computer program?" asked Neo, still trying to figure out the first part of what Morpheus said.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" replied Morpheus.

_"Yes it is,"_ was Neo's immediate thought.

"Your clothes are different, the plugs in arms and head are gone. Your hair has changed. Your appearance now is what we call residual self-image. It's the mental projection of your digital self."

Neo was already in way over his head. What did all of this mean? Two red leather chairs appeared in front of them. In front of the chairs was a very old TV set. Neo reached out and grasped one of the chairs, mainly for support.

"This- this isn't real?" was the first question that departed from his mouth. It felt perfectly solid to him.

"What is real? How do you define real? If you're talking about what you can feel, what you can smell, what you can taste and see, then real is simply electrical signals interpreted by your brain."

Trinity looked on, terrified. There was already a look of terror in his eye. According to his stats screen his heart rate was rising, rapidly.

"Should he come out now?"

"What are you so worried about? You know that he has to learn," Dozer said.

"If his heart rate raises any higher he'll go into arrest!" she snapped back.

"He's just fine! Cut the drama," Cypher's voice surprised Trin. She forgot that he was there.

As she looked onto the screen next to where Neo was lying, she saw that he was starting to revolt. Trin watched helplessly. He wasn't taking this well, not well at all. She just wanted to go in there and reverse all that was said, to take away the anguish.

This was too much for Neo. There was no way all of this was true, no way. He had to get out, get to a world he recognized, where things made sense. At least get to a place with a floor and a ceiling. He had to get out, now.

"Stop. Let me out. Let me out! I want out!" he screamed with increasing urgency.

"Get him out of there," screamed Trinity, "now!" His heart rate was through the roof.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Tank screamed back.

Neo panicked the moment he opened his eyes. Trinity forced his head back into the chair back. "Easy, Neo," she pleaded.

"Get this thing offa me… take this thing out…get away from me…stay away from me…" his world was spinning, "I don't believe it…"

"He's gonna pop," was Cypher's only comment.

Morpheus had just come out, "Breath Neo, just breath." Trinity watched, terrified, as Neo sunk to the ground, became violently sick, and passed out. Immediately, she rushed over to his side.

"I knew it!" she screamed at Morpheus accusingly, "I knew he wasn't ready! Why did you have to do it to him so soon? Why, why, why?"

"Because I had to!" Morpheus screamed back. Tears were streaming down Trinity's face, now for many reasons. Morpheus had never talked to her in that tone of voice. Looking at him, she realized that he was scared too. Immediately, she felt bad for yelling. The emotions inside of her were apparently mutual.

"Tank," Morpheus said in a calm voice, "please carry Neo to his room."

"His room?" questioned Trin, as Tank hoisted Neo over his shoulder, "Why not the hospital? What if there is something seriously wrong with him?" She was frantic again.

"He is fine, just overwhelmed. Tank, take him to his room."

As Morpheus and Tank left the room with Neo, Trinity still sat on the ground next to where Neo had collapsed moments before. Vomit still covered a spot on the floor a few feet away. Trinity felt five pairs of eyes fixed on her. Quickly, she turned around and faced the crew.

"What are you staring at?" She got up, "Somebody clean this up." With that, she stormed out of the room. The entire crew watched her leave and the just looked at each other. The same thought dwelled in their minds, _"What was that all about?"_

There you go! I like this chapter, it was fun to write. The next one is good too, but the one after that is my fave! He he… Hope you read it! Until next time…

**Trinkid07**


	4. Switch tells all

* * *

Ok, I am very happy because a big project in school is finished, so many stresses have been relieved. School is ending in just 3 weeks, so woo hoo! Before the story starts, I want to put my usual disclaimer that I don't own any of the Matrix characters or story lines. So here goes chapter 4…

* * *

Red-eyed and exhausted, Trinity was in her room, lying on her back on her bed, and deep in thought. Her thoughts dwelled on the same subject that had consumed her mind for the past month: Neo. She never really settled for one actual thought, just of him in general. Was he all right? How sick was he? When would he accept what he had been told earlier? When would he accept that he was, in fact, the One?

The last thought surprised Trinity. It had come from nowhere. Was she finally starting to believe that he was the One? Would everything the Oracle prophesized coming true? All of the thoughts were giving her a headache. Maybe a walk by his room to the mess hall would help.

When she got to his door, she put her ear against the crack of the door. All that could be heard was steady breathing. She sighed with relief, although, what was she expecting, for him to be dead? Nah. She knew better than that. Like Morpheus said, he was just tired.

Her thoughts returned to their prophesized relationship as she sat in the mess hall, drinking some water. If the prophecy was true, then they had to be together. Trin smirked at this thought. So he was destined to be hers. __

_"Not bad," _she thought. Trin remembered her visit to the Oracle all too well…

_"Something is about to change you," the Oracle said in her raspy, mellow voice, "Or should I say some_one_."_

_"Someone? Who could change me?" Trinity questioned. _

_"Someone special, a man." _

_Trinity's mind immediately jumped to the agents. "A good change or a bad change?"_

_"Oh, a very, very good change." The Oracle smiled mischievously._

_"Wait, you don't mean that I am going to-?"_

_"Yes, Trinity. Yes I do. You are going to fall in love with a man. Now, this won't be some ordinary man, or ordinary love. He is going to change you in ways you can't imagine. This will be the only man you ever fall in love with. You will need him and he will need you. You will survive by each other. Not only will you need him, but the entire world will too. Your love is going to be the One." _

_Trinity just laughed. "What's funny?" the Oracle asked, incredulously. _

_"Seriously, me fall in love? That thought alone is laughable, but fall in love with the One? That's like telling me that Easter bunny is from the real world. I'm sorry, but it isn't going to happen."_

_"You can believe me or not, because I don't tell you what to do. I just tell you to make up your own damn mind, but I tell you that I am right. The choice is up to you."_

Now the choice was before her. Why did the Oracle always have to be right? Trinity did know that she wanted him, but did he want her?

Just at that moment Switch walked in, interrupting her thoughts. Trin immediately looked down. She and Switch were still not on speaking terms. Switch got some water too and sat down across from Trinity. They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their water. Switch was the first to break the silence.

"I know that you are still mad at me, and I can't say that I blame you. I completely shut you out after I got with Apoc. It's just that I wanted you to still think that I was as tough as you, as lame as that may sound. You are the best friend I've ever had, and I look up to you." Trin looked at her, shocked. Never, as long as Trin had known her, had she been so open. Trin gave her a look that told her to go on.

"Before I was unplugged, I had no friends. All through middle school and high school I was "The Computer Nerd." I was unplugged kind of late in life, but it was the best experience of my life. After I came here I met you and then Apoc, and I was finally happy. The past week has been hell for me, because I miss talking to you. So please, I beg you, will you forgive me for shutting you out?"

Words escaped Trinity. This whole story was told completely unprovoked. How could she say no? Switch had just born her soul to Trin, what could she do?

"I feel the same way. The past week has been hell for me too. There is so much I have to get off my chest, and nobody to actually say it to. But I do question why you are the one asking for forgiveness. I was the one who shut you out first. You know, after I walked in on you."

Switch smirked. "Yea, that was pretty embarrassing. But I did feel better knowing that you knew. It was so hard to keep all of this from you. Obviously, though, there are some things you are keeping from me. You have been very, shall I say, emotional lately."

"I, uh, haven't been getting enough sleep," she said thinking fast.

"Come on, I just told my life story to you. This isn't the time to be keeping things from me."

"Really, I have nothing to tell."

Giving up, Switch just smiled. "Well, all right. The only reason I am giving up now is because I know that you'll tell me later." She got up and took her water with her. "Good night." Switch paused for a moment. "I hope you sleep well tonight, because tomorrow is going to be a hard day."

"What? Why?"

"Neo's training starts tomorrow."

The cup slipped from Trinity's hands and landed on the table with a loud crash. Water splashed all over the table.

"Tomorrow?" Trinity asked frantically, "Why so soon? I mean, he's sick."

"Better now than later. Besides, why do you care?"

"No reason, I just…" She had no idea how to finish that thought. Water was now running off the table and on to the floor, so Trinity got up and got a towel.

"No reason, huh?" Switch said with a knowing smirk, "Well, if you say so…" She turned and left the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you liked it. The next chapter is a must-read installment. It is probably my favorite so far. I had lots of fun writing it. Mind you I'm not done writing this fic yet, so you never know. Untill next time...

Trinkid07


	5. Neo to the Rescue

Alright! My favorite chapter so far, however I'm not done writing the story yet, so there could be better chapters later. I had so much fun writing this. I hope you like it…

* * *

_"Oh my god… Tomorrow?"_ The towel Trinity was using to soak up the water from the table was completely saturated, so all she was really accomplishing was pushing water from one side of the table to the other. Only after a few minutes did she realize this; her mind was on other things. She picked up the saturated and dripping towel and started to turn around to wring the towel out in the sink. Obviously, some of the water had gotten on to the floor, because at that moment she turned and slipped on the water and fell to the floor hard. Her skull met linoleum. Then she lay on the floor, dazed from her brain being rattled. Water from the floor was soaking into her shirt and hair.

"Holy shit…" moaned an aching Trinity. The pain in her head was causing her to see double, so she closed her eyes to ease the oncoming nausea.

All of the sudden there was a disturbance in the room: the door creaked open. A body entered the room and stopped as soon as they reached Trinity's feet. Since her eyes were closed, the only person she expected was Morpheus, but the voice that broke the silence told her otherwise.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" said Neo. His voice shocked her so much she sat up much faster than she had intended to. Her world spun and she became very light-headed. As she started to fall back, Neo caught her before she hit the ground again.

"Yea…fine…what are you doing up?" she said almost whispering; talking hurt her head.

"I thought I was the only one up. How did this happen to you?"

"There is water on the floor," she said, hoping he would make his own conclusions.

"I see," he said and looked at the floor. Then he got a shocked look on his face and reached for the back of her head, touched the tender spot and she winced. After a quick second, he pulled his hand away. The look on his face turned to fear after he looked at his hand.

"You're bleeding!" he said, terrified, "You cracked your head open. I'm taking you the hospital." He picked her up gently.

"No…fine…" Trin said in a dazed protest. However, it felt so good to be in his arms.

Slowly, he stood up and steadied himself. The body in his arms went limp. As he looked at her face, he saw that she had passed out.

"Oh no," he breathed. As fast as his legs would let him, he jogged to the hospital. Nobody was in there, so he set her down gently on the bed and went to find somebody. Who could he ask? He didn't know anything about medicine, so his only thought was to take Mouse off his watch.

Neo burst in to the room, and Mouse jumped up trying to cover up the computer screen he was working at. Although Neo was curious, he didn't question. All he cared about was Trinity.

"What are you doing up?" asked a panicked Mouse.

"Trinity is hurt!" Neo said, disregarding Mouse's question, "I found her on the floor of the mess hall with blood on the back of her head. Apparently she slipped on some water on the floor."

Mouse jumped up and sprinted out of the room with Neo closely at his heels. As Mouse entered the room, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the unconscious Trinity. There was a red stain on the pillow.

"Oh my god! We have to help her!" choked Mouse. Immediately, he rushed over and checked her vitals. "Her heart is beating, and her breathing is fine. It's probably a concussion."

Neo choked at the diagnoses. "Don't worry," said Mouse when he heard Neo, "It will just mean being in bed for a few days and plenty of painkillers."

Neo didn't let on that he didn't want Trinity to be in bed for a few days. He loved to see her doing her work. Every one of her movements mesmerized him.

Mouse was now turning Trinity over on to her stomach.

"Don't put her head in the pillow! You'll suffocate her!" shouted Neo.

"Oh right," Mouse said, looking around, "We'll have to get her in a chair." Neo rushed over and picked her up. Then he set her in the nearest chair in a way that her stomach was facing the backrest. Mouse was already at the back counter getting the supplies he needed. Trinity was slumped over the chair, out cold. Just to make sure, Neo put his hand in front of her mouth. He felt the tickle of her breath on his palm. This reassured him.

Mouse hurried back over and carried with him a needle, thread, gauze, and a shot filled with a clear fluid. Mouse picked up the shot and started prepping it.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" questioned Neo.

"My mother was a nurse, she taught me everything." He proceeded to stick the shot in her head. "This is just Novocain so it won't hurt when I put the stitches in."

Neo watched with baited breath while Mouse slowly but surely put each stitch in with careful precision. After about 10 minutes Mouse finally tied off the last stitch and cut the thread.

"There," he said, putting down the equipment, "These are self-dissolving threads, so she won't have to worry about taking them out or anything. She will, however, have to lie down a lot for the next few days. It's a good thing you found her when she did. If she wasn't found, she could have lost a lot of blood because the head tends to bleed a lot. Why were you up anyways?"

"I thought I was the only one up, so I felt like going for a walk."

"I remember the night before my first day of training. I didn't sleep a wink, as I recall."

"I'm afraid I'm in for a long night, now that this has happened."

"Yea, I expect so. Well, I need to get back to my watch duties. Can you get her? Frankly, you are a bit stronger than I am."

Neo nodded. "Thanks," said Mouse, "Try and sleep."

"Thanks," Neo called as Mouse exited the room. He picked Trinity up and was about to put her in the hospital bed, but decided that wasn't right. He carried her out of the hospital and in to her room. Upon entering the room, he closed the door and set Trinity in her bed. The moment he let go, she stirred. Quickly, he turned to leave, but was stopped in his tracks by her voice.

"Wait," she called. Her voice sounded so pitiful that he couldn't help but turn around and go back. "What happened?" she asked.

"You needed stitches in your head from your fall. Mouse says that you have a concussion, so you need to rest for a few days."

"God, that's why my head feels as though it's been drilled open."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'll be fine," she said, trying to be the tough person she was seen as.

"Well, just in case you need it, I'll get you some water." He got up and left before she could protest.

The first thing his eyes saw when he entered the mess hall was the pool of blood and water on the ground where she had been laying. Before anybody could find it, he took a towel and mopped it up.

When he entered her room with a cup of water in his hand, he saw that she had fallen fast asleep.

_"Looks like an angel,"_ he thought. He set the cup down on her bedside table and left the room, thinking of how beautiful she looked.

* * *

Hehe… I really don't know why I like that chapter so much. It was just so much fun to write. I dunno. Until next time…

Trinkid07


	6. He's some machine

Hello again! Well, I don't have much of an intro today. All I can say is that I don't own any of the story lines or characters belonging to the Wachowski brothers, but I think I've made that clear previously. By the way, I'm having trouble with separating changes in the scene and story, like when it goes from Trinity to Neo, so when the words are bolded at the beginning of a paragraph, that's a plot change. Anyhoo…enjoy…

* * *

Neo sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, head down, and arms on his knees. This position made it easier to think. There was so much to think about that it was overwhelming. Whatever Morpheus said tended to make him think, a lot.

So Morpheus thought he was some type of a god? He contemplated the term "god" for a while and finally concluded that he couldn't be a god. Gods were saintly, kind to others, and free of sin. So far he was zero for three.

_"This is a mistake,"_ he thought to himself, _"No way. There is just no way I am a god."_

It had been a very long night. It was the longest in all of his memories of long nights. So many things occupied his mind: Trinity's injury, his upcoming training, Trinity's beauty, everything Morpheus told him, Trinity's eyes, things like that.

The endless record of thoughts and questions was stopped when the door of his room opened. Tank walked in looking ready for work.

"Morning," he said briskly, "Did ya' sleep?" Neo shook his head. "You will tonight, I guarantee it." This made Neo wonder what he was in for.

"I'm Tank, I'll be your operator," he said, and extended his hand for a handshake. The first thing Neo noticed was his forearm.

"You don't…you don't have any…" he attempted to ask.

"Holes?" Tank finished for him, "Nope. Me and my brother, Dozer, we're both one hundred percent pure, old fashioned, homegrown human, born free right here in the real world. A genuine child of Zion."

"Zion?"

"If the war was over tomorrow, Zion is where the party would be."

"It's a city?"

"The last human city. The only place we have left."

He went on to explain that it was underground because it was still warm there. Then he started talking about Neo being the one, which isn't where Neo wanted the conversation to go. It made him feel pressured when he thought of everybody who would rely on him if he were the One. It just didn't seem like it was for him.

"We got a lot to do," Tank said, "We got to get to it."

Tank led Neo out of his room and to the place with all of the chairs again. Great. All he could think of was his previous experience doing this. Tank set him down, strapped him in, and grabbed the plug. Neo braced himself for the insertion. As the plug entered his head, he got a very uncomfortable, pressure feeling. Then, as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Why did you take it out?" Neo questioned.

"Oh, getting used to it already? Excellent," Tank said with a smile, "Usually it takes people longer."

_"Wait,"_ Neo thought, _"The needle is still in?"_ Wow. Now he figured he'd give all of this a chance. However, it seemed like old business, like he had done this a million times before.

"Now, we are supposed to start with these operational programs first," Tank said, and with that he took the first five or so disks and threw them on the floor. "That's major boring shit. Let's start with something a little more fun. How 'bout, combat training?"

_"Why the hell do I need combat training?"_ was Neo's first thought.

At his operating table, Tank inserted a floppy disk into a drive and pressed a few buttons. On the screen beside Neo's head it showed a person doing many different poses and on the top entitled Ju Jitsu.

"Ju Jitsu?" he asked, "I'm going to learn Ju Jitsu?" Tank answered with a wink and a tongue click and pressed some more buttons. All of the sudden Neo felt a wonderful sensation inside of him. It was like some wonderful drug taking over him. It was intense, yet pleasing. It stopped just as sudden as it had started.

"AH! Holy shit…" Neo said in response.

"Hey Mikey, I think he likes it," Tank joked, "How 'bout some more?"

"Hell yes!" Neo said without hesitation, "Hell yea…" More, all he wanted was more. It seemed as though he couldn't have enough of…whatever it was. All he knew is that he wanted more, and he wanted more now. The wonderful feeling came back, and he laid back and enjoyed the effects.

**Trinity opened her eyes.** It felt as though somebody had hit her head against concrete many times over. Remembering the events of the previous night, she was not far from the truth.

She grabbed the glass of water sitting on her bedside table. The cup was halfway to her lips before she realized something: it hadn't been there when she went to sleep. In a flash, all the memories came back to her. Neo found her, he picked her up, then they were both in her room, he went to get her a glass of water, and then…no more.

"He keeps his word," she whispered out loud and took a long drink from the cup. Water had never tasted better.

Her head hurt way too much to get up, so she laid back into her pillows and closed her eyes. That moment of peace was disturbed when Switch burst into her room.

"Oh my god!" she screeched, "Mouse told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine," Trin said warily, "Just keep the noise level down…"

"Oh, sorry," Switch said sheepishly, "What happened exactly? Mouse said that you fell."

Trin retold the night's events in detail. At least, in as much detail as she could, due to passing out.

"So he is a savior," was Switch's response to the story.

"He didn't save me, he just carried me," Trin tried to downplay it. She didn't want to make it seem as though she enjoyed it.

"Except for the fact that the head bleeds profusely."

"Look, I know that Morpheus would have found me, or maybe even you, but the thing is is that he was just in the right place at the right time, that's all. Besides, I'm fine, really."

Switch looked very agitated. "God, you are stubborn as a mule! Okay, maybe he didn't _save_ you, per se, but he did help a lot. You have to admit that."

"Yes he did. But you wouldn't call Mouse a savior if he had been the one to pick me up and carry me to the next room."

"Okay, drop the term savior, but he was helpful," Switch sat down on the edge of the bed, "So is there anything you need? You may want some pain medication, since I know you'll want to be up."

"Why will I want to be up?"

"Neo is already two hours into his combat training, you don't want to miss him fighting Morpheus. It's going to be the fight of the season."

_"Oh god, that's today…" _she thought, "Yea, pain meds would be great." With that Switch left the room and headed for the hospital.

**"How long has it been?"** asked Apoc when Mouse came back to the mess hall with his half-hour report.

"Nearly 10 hours," he said, "I think this is a record, even for everyone in Zion."

"Has he changed programs at all yet?" Switch asked.

"No, he's only done combat."

"I didn't think that was possible," Apoc said in awe.

"Neither did I. Well, I'm gonna go back and check again. Of course, I'll notify you of any changes."

_"Hopefully only good changes,"_ Trinity thought in her head as Mouse hurried out of the room. The pain meds were really kicking in now and she almost forgot about the entire ordeal, until Apoc started drilling her about it.

"It's lucky that he was there," he said, "You could have lost a lot of blood."

"Yes, that's what I keep telling you," Trin answered, "All it was was just a lucky coincidence, nothing more." Switch rolled her eyes, obviously thinking that it was more than a "lucky coincidence."

* * *

I hope y'all like how I interpreted things. Please read and review. By the way, seeing as how this is my first fic ever, I don't know the lingo of the site, so could somebody please tell me what AU means??? It's been driving me nuts. As always, until next time…

Trinkid07


	7. Combat training

SCHOOOOOOLLLLLLSSSS OUT FOR SUMMER!!!!!! (to the tune of pink floyd's song). I'm sooo very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been too busy celebrating, and I had writers block. So now the wait is over, chapter 7…

* * *

Neo had been in complete bliss for god knows how long. He didn't care, really. It had been the best time of his life so far. It was the best drug ever, although it wasn't really a drug.

All of the sudden the feeling came back in his body. The wonderful feeling was going away, but he was left with another feeling.

He felt…full. Like he had enough. He opened his eyes and saw Morpheus was standing over him. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "I know kung fu." That was the feeling he was feeling: knowledge. He felt as though he had gained something.

"Show me," was Morpheus' response. Just like the previous day, he had been suddenly transported to somewhere else. But this time he was actually in a room, not just a white place. Morpheus arrived in the same manner as the previous day as well: out of nowhere.

"This is a sparring program," he said, "similar to the programmed reality of the Matrix. It has the same basic rules, rules like gravity. What you must learn is that these rules are no different that the rules of a computer system. Some of them can be bent. Others can be broken. Understand? Then hit me if you can."

Neo understood. He had no idea why, but he knew exactly what was going to happen. Immediately, he got in position to fight.

Neo went at Morpheus with abundant energy. As they were fighting Neo seemed to know what was coming. There was never a time where he didn't know what to do or what move to make next.

Mouse was watching the screen beside Neo. It wasn't until halfway through that he remembered that the rest of the crew wanted to see this. He sprinted to the mess hall.

Trin was sitting at the table with her head down. Her headache was starting to come back. She forgot about this as soon as Mouse burst into the room.

"Morpheus is fightin' Neo," he said and left the room as soon as he came.

She didn't hesitate for a moment. In a second she was up from her seat and out the door. When she got to the screen, Neo and Morpheus were engaged in a high-energy fight.

With every blow that Neo took, Trinity winced as though she was the once receiving them. In her mind she willed him to make the correct moves. However, he seemed to know what he was doing.

As he ran up the wall, Trin swelled with pride. _"He thinks on his feet,"_ she thought.

The balloon inside of her burst, however, as Morpheus kicked him straight in the sternum. The rest of the crew was obviously just as emotionally involved as her.

As Morpheus' foot collided with Neo's chest, the entire crew let out an "Oooo…" in pain all at the same time.

As Neo lay on the floor gasping for air, Trin just wished that he could have a break. While Morpheus talked to him, all she could pay attention to was how hard he was breathing.

_"He looks so tired,"_ she thought sadly.

No sooner did she think that, Morpheus said in the program, "Again." She braced herself for his second go.

Just as before, Neo and Morpheus went at each other with abundant energy. None of the crew could tear their eyes off the screen

Mouse broke the tense silence, "Jesus Christ he's fast. T-take a look at his neural-kinetics, they're way above normal!"

Every muscle in Trin's body was tense. Suddenly there was a salty taste in her mouth. Blood was leaking from her lower lip from biting it so hard. She wiped her mouth and kept watching.

Neo was getting very tired. All the fighting was starting to take a toll on him. The weird thing was was that he wasn't exactly telling his body what to do; he was kind of on autopilot.

Morpheus always seemed one step ahead of him, however. Every move Neo tried, Morpheus could counter it.

_"Damn it, give me a chance," _he thought, frustrated. Just as though somebody put him on fast forward, his movements quickly sped up. Now he really was flying. His arms were moving so fast that they were just a blur. Still, he wasn't controlling his movements. He felt that if he had closed his eyes, they would still be correct.

Trinity was looking on with her mouth open. For that matter, so was the rest of the crew.

Mouse voiced what all of them were thinking, "I don't believe it."

After a moment of pure happiness, Trinity's heart stopped: "Tank, load the jump program."

She closed her eyes in pure horror. Morpheus was pushing him pretty hard, wasn't he? She didn't dare voice this worry to the rest of the crew. All they would do was just tell her to shut up and stop worrying. Silently, she wished Neo good luck and hoped that he wouldn't get hurt.

Just before he was transported to a different place, Neo felt a sudden warmth in his body, as though he had just drank a huge mug of hot chocolate. It was a feeling like somebody was watching over him. He had a sudden burst of confidence.

_"Whatever is coming, I can do it," _he thought to himself. As soon as his feet hit the rooftop, that feeling started to ebb away. Heights were not his favorite thing. When he saw Morpheus jump over the gap between the two buildings, Neo's heart nearly stopped.

_"Oh, shit,"_ is what he thought, "Woah," is what came out of his mouth. How in the hell was he supposed to do that? He no longer felt confident. If he were not in a training program, he probably would have run screaming in the other direction.

"What if he makes it?" asked Mouse, as though reading Trinity's mind.

"No one has ever made the first jump," said Tank. There was a hint of hope in his voice.

"He won't," said Apoc, with that same air of hope.

"Come on," Mouse pleaded.

"Come on," Trinity breathed.

Neo was too distracted by the imminent 180-foot death fall to realize that the warmth was back. After muttering a few words of attempted confidence and motivation, he took a running start.

The fall was coming. It was closer. It was two feet in front of him. When he finally came to the ledge he jumped with all of his might, soared for a second, then started falling face first towards the ground.

_"Holy shit, death is coming!"_ Neo thought to himself as he saw the ground coming closer by the second.

Trinity was pale in the face. It had been so long ago that she had done the jump program that she didn't remember what happened. Because of all the stress, her headache was creeping back.

The bounce came as a shock to Neo. The even bigger shock came when he hit the solid ground with a loud thud.

After laying for a second in shock, all of the pain hit Neo at once, "Ohhh…" he moaned miserably. He could have sworn that his jaw was broken.

Trinity hurried away to greet Neo as he came out. On the way there her head gave a nasty throb and she got very dizzy. Finding the nearest chair, she collapsed.

Every part of him hurt. As soon as Neo tried to sit up his muscles jolted with pain. Surprised by a salty taste in his mouth, he reached a finger into his mouth and found blood on it when he looked.

"I thought it wasn't real," he questioned.

"Your mind makes it real," replied Morpheus.

A sudden realization came to him, "If you're killed in the matrix, you die here?'

"Your body cannot live without the mind."

As soon as she felt ready, Trinity got up and slowly walked over to Neo.

"How are you doing?" she asked him while holding on to the chair for support.

Neo looked at her sickly pale face and immediately knew what was wrong. "I think I'm doing a bit better than you are at the moment. Do you need to lay down?"

"No I-" she started to say, then her head gave another throb, "yeah… yeah, just for a minute or so…" she said feeling more light-headed by the second.

"I'll take you to your room," said Morpheus looking very concerned. He put her arm around his shoulders and led her away. Neo looked at them, burning with jealousy.

_"Man, you must really care about this girl if that makes you jealous," _he thought, kind of laughing at himself.

Standing proved to be a problem. It was very painful. After using the armrest for support, he found his way on to his unstable feet. He then walked towards his room, with a slight limp in his step.

Morpheus was just leaving Trinity's room as Neo passed.

"Is she alright?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"I gave her some pain medication and she is now sleeping. She wanted me to tell you that you did a great job this afternoon and was sorry that she couldn't tell you in person," said Morpheus.

Neo laughed a little, "She didn't have to apologize, I understand."

Morpheus just smiled and walked away.

_"That is just like her," _Neo thought to himself, and then he limped to his room.

Upon lying down on his bed he remembered something that Tank had said that morning, "…did you sleep? You will tonight, I guarantee it…"

With a small smile on his face he drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

OK! There you have it. The long-awaited addition. I have no idea when it will be updated next, so be patient, please. Or maybe ya'll just don't care if I don't update it or not, whatever. I'm still gonna write and update it! Until next time…

Trinkid07


	8. Dinner, Sqiddies, and Women

OK! Here is the revised version of chapter 8. As you will find out in chapter 9, I made a HUGE mistake on this chapter. I even asked y'all to see if you could get it. Surprisingly, only ONE PERSON got it! That person was thereisnobrain. Congratulations! Everyone else, I'm surprised in you! It was SOOOO obvious! During the mess hall scene, I made the meal ("breakfast of champions) two different meals! It started off saying "right after the mess hall was sparkling clean, the crew began filing in for dinner." Then later in the scene there was the famous line, "There ya' go buddy, breakfast of champions." So I switched times of day within a few lines! There, now isn't that obvious? I laughed pretty hard. By the way, "justaguest" Mouse did sit in between Neo and Trinity. They threw him dirty looks, remember? Ok, well for those reading this for the first time, here is chapter 8…

* * *

**Awhile later** Trinity woke up feeling very sick. She stood up to go find Switch or Morpheus so they could get her some medicine. Then she got a distinct feeling in her stomach. Quickly, she rushed over to her sink and vomited violently.

Switch's voice behind her made her jump, "Morpheus said that would happen."

"What are you doing here?" she asked while breathing very fast. Her face was sweaty.

"Morpheus asked me to come and watch you. He said that he gave you more medicine than recommended since you were in such a bad state. He figured you could handle it."

"Yeah, I'm handling it just fine," Trin said sarcastically.

"Well you know how much he believes in you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give him a reason to try and kill me," she said shakily and then retched again.

Switch got her some water and handed it to her when her head came out of the sink, "You did sleep for a good three hours. We've already had dinner."

"Oh, don't mention food…"

"Sorry, just trying to give you an idea of what time it is."

"So why did you have to watch me?"

"Mainly just to make sure you didn't stop breathing."

"That's comforting."

"Well, you never know."

Trinity disappeared into the sink again and reappeared moments later white and shaking. She grabbed her cup and walked slowly to her bed, using sturdy pieces of furniture as support the whole way. Collapsing into her bed felt quite nice.

As she lay there shaking she remembered something, "I never thanked Neo for helping me when I fell."

"I think he knows how you feel, really," Switch said.

"I think I should at least make some sort of a gesture to show my appreciation."

"I thought you said he did nothing, just picked you up and carried you."

"It may seem like nothing to me, but I should at least thank him," Trin said while standing up.

"He's been sleeping for the last 3 hours, I don't think you should wake him."

"Well then I'll bring him something to eat. He's probably hungry from working so hard, and he did sleep through dinner."

"Are you up for that?"

"I'm fine! All I'll be doing is pouring some slop into a tin. Ease up a bit, would ya'?"

In reality, she felt nothing near "fine." Her bed had been so comfortable, and she wondered why she even got up. Avoiding Switch's exasperated look, Trin walked slowly out of the room.

With every step she took, it felt as though she were dragging two bricks instead of her own feet. The nausea finally got the better of her and she went to the hospital to get some medicine.

With an enormous cup of water in one hand, and a horse pill that was the medicine in the other, she prepared herself for swallowing this rock. After initially dry swallowing it, she chased it with the entire glass of water. It was horribly nasty to take, but the effects were immediate, so it was worth it in the end.

Feeling wonderfully refreshed, she walked to the mess hall with her head held high. As she poured his meal into the tin and filled his cup with water, she hoped he would appreciate her gesture.

Quietly, she opened the door to his room and tiptoed inside. Without realizing it, she had left the door open a little bit. It was just enough for Cypher to see what she was doing in the room. He looked on, jealous.

Trin was kneeling down by Neo's bed. He was still out cold. A sudden feeling came over her, and she reached her hand up and stroked his face, just like she did when he was just unplugged. When he didn't stir at all, she felt it was safe enough to lean over his ear.

"Thank you," she whispered. She was shocked at her own daring.

Cypher was burning with rage. What did Neo have that he didn't? What caused her to react in this way? He moved to the other side of the door when he saw her stand up.

"I don't remember you ever bringing me dinner," he said, trying not to sound too dejected. Then he got an idea, "There is something about him, isn't there?" Maybe he could see why she acted the way she did around Neo.

"Don't tell me you're a believer now?" she said. That wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I just keep wondering, if Morpheus is so sure, why doesn't he take him to see the Oracle?" he tried to cover up for his last question.

"Morpheus will take him when he's ready," she said, irritated, and walked away. He hadn't meant to make her mad. But as he thought it over, why did that make her mad? She was just so hard to figure out sometimes.

**"Hey, how's it coming?"** Trinity asked Tank as she walked into the core.

"Going well. Mouse is happy, Neo gets to meet his woman," Tank replied with a laugh. Trinity got quiet for a little while. After thinking a bit she said what was on her mind.

"Well she's just a computer program."

"Yeah, and a hot one at that!"

"Looks aren't everything, ya' know."

"But they are a lot."

"God, men are so shallow!" she said agitated, and left the room.

"And proud of it!" Tank called after her.

**"Could this day get any more boring?"** Dozer said out loud to the empty control room. Regular beeps and tones were the only thing that answered him. "Thought so…" he said in response to the answer he never got. Just at that moment, Trinity walked in looking thoroughly irritated.

"What's up with you?" Dozer asked.

"Your brother is a pervert."

"What else is new?" he said with a laugh, "Neo must be in the agent training program. Tank looks forward to seeing that woman every time we get a new recruit."

There was a sudden shrill ring. Dozer pressed a button on the control panel to answer the call, "Yeah? What? Oh, shit!"

"And what was that about?" Trinity asked, very shocked indeed by the terrified look on Dozer's face.

"Tell Tank to get Neo and Morpheus out of the program and to then charge the EMP."

It took Trin no time at all to get back to the core.

"Get them out of there!" she screeched to Tank, who jumped a mile.

"Geez! What's your problem?"

"Squiddies are coming. Get them out of the program and charge the EMP," she said with a little more control. Immediately, Tank sprang into action. Before Trinity could count to three, he was on the phone with Morpheus saying, "We've got trouble."

The atmosphere in the ship seemed very tense when Neo woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked Cypher as he rushed by.

"The ice cream man is here," he retorted, "Just come on."

Trinity was already in the control room when Neo arrived. Everybody was talking very fast.

"Did Zion send word?" Morpheus inquired.

"No, another ship," Dozer replied, "Shit, squiddies, sweeping in quick."

Everything was still new to Neo, "Squiddy?"

"Sentinel," Trinity replied, even though she wasn't sure the question was directed towards her, "A killing machine designed for one thing-"

"Search and destroy," Dozer finished for her.

After searching frantically for a little bit, Morpheus saw somewhere out of the way. "Set her down right over there," he said. Smoothly, the ship landed in a little cove. "How we doin' Tank?" Morpheus questioned over the intercom.

Tank typed a little on his keyboard, then replied, "Power offline. EMP armed, and ready."

Hearing Morpheus and Tank talk on the intercom together was like listening to a different language. Neo tired to make sense of it all. "EMP?" he asked to no one in particular.

Trinity decided to answer him, "Electromagnetic pulse. It disables any electrical system in the blast radius. It's the only weapon we have against the machines."

"Where are we?" he asked, finally noticing his surroundings.

He was so cute when he was curious, Trinity was thinking. "They're old service and waste systems."

"Sewers?"

"They used to be cities that spanned hundreds of miles. Now these sewers are all that's left of them."

"Quiet," Morpheus breathed. Listening carefully, Neo could hear the sound of machines coming their way. Two machines that closely resembled squids swam (or flew, Neo couldn't tell how they stayed in the air) around a corner. At that point, nobody in the cockpit was even breathing. The squid machines came closer, and as soon as they were right beside the window, they suddenly turned around and left. Dozer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tank, put the power back online. Neo and I have some more training programs to finish," Morpheus said into the intercom.

"Gotcha," Tank replied cheerfully. There was a hint of relief in his voice.

Neo groaned slightly. Trinity heard this, "Not looking forward to it?" she questioned.

"I'm just tired," he said and left the room after Morpheus. Given her choice, Trinity would have told Morpheus that Neo deserved a break, but she definitely didn't have the nerve to say so.

_"He'll be done in a few days, then you will see more of him," _she reminded herself, and then resolved to go take her turn in mess hall clean up.

**The next morning** when Trinity went into the mess hall, it was still sparkling clean. Just as she noticed this fact, some of the crew started filing in for breakfast, where they would leave their tins all over and spill a lot.

_"Figures,"_ Trinity thought. She grabbed herself a tin and pored some of the soupy stuff into it. Then she sat down at the corner of the table. Slowly, the rest of the crew came in. Neo saw a spot next to Trinity, and decided to seize the moment and sat down.

Right when Neo sat down, Trinity dropped her spoon. Her meal splattered all over.

_"Nice one idiot!" _she thought to herself.

"Way to go," Cypher said, irritated. He wasn't too happy with her since he talked with her last.

"Shut it, Cypher!" Switch said. Then the room got quiet, until Mouse came in.

"How is everybody doing?" he said, very cheerfully. The entire crew threw him annoyed looks. "Obviously not very cheerful," he finished. Quickly he grabbed some breakfast and sat down between Trin and Neo. He didn't realize it, but both of them gave him brief nasty glares.

"So Neo," Mouse continued in that overly cheerful voice, "that was some sentinel attack, huh? What did ya' think of that?"

"Uh…" Neo replied, not sure of how to answer.

Suddenly, a tin of very unappetizing slop was placed in front of him. It looked an awful lot like the stuff that was by his bed when he woke up that one morning. Oh, how he hated that stuff.

"There ya' go buddy, breakfast of champions," Tank said.

_"I can't believe this is food," _was Neo's first thought. He looked at the other people and saw that they were eating it without complaint, so he did the same.

"If you close your eyes it almost feels like you're eating runny eggs," Mouse suggested hopefully.

"Yeah, or a big ol' bowl of snot," Apoc added.

Neo was highly disgusted by their comments. He sat there for a minute and just played with it.

"Do you know what it really reminds me of? Tasty Wheat. Did you ever eat Tasty Wheat?" Mouse asked.

"No, but technically neither did you," Switch replied.

"That's exactly my point. Exactly. Because you have to wonder now, how did the machines know what Tasty Wheat tasted like, huh? Maybe they got it wrong. Maybe what I think Tasty Wheat tasted like, actually it tasted like oatmeal or, uh, tuna fish. That makes you wonder about a lot of things. You take chicken for example, maybe they couldn't figure out what to make chicken taste like, which is why chicken tastes like everything. Maybe couldn't figure out..."

"Shut up Mouse," Apoc said, saying what was on the entire crew's mind.

Dozer spoke up, "It's a single cell protein combined with synthetic aminos, vitamins, and minerals. Everything the body needs."

"It's not 'everything the body needs,'" Mouse retorted. Then he had a thought, "So I understand that you've run through the agent training program," the energy in his voice was like a little boy talking about his trucks, "You know, I wrote that program."

Trinity had a horrible sense of foreboding.

Obviously Apoc did too. "Here it comes," he said with a laugh.

"So what did you think of her?" Mouse asked with that same little boy-ish energy.

Neo knew whom he was talking about. However, Trinity was in the same room, so he didn't want to sound eager, like he liked seeing her. "Of who?" he asked, trying to sound confused.

"The woman in the red dress," Mouse said in a sly voice, "I designed her! She, um...well she doesn't talk very much, but...but if you'd like to meet her, I can arrange a much more personalized meeting."

Trinity was shaking with rage. All she could think of was how angry she was that Mouse was tempting him. Then looking at herself she realized how petty she was. _"She is a computer program for god's sake! Not a real person." _

Suddenly the door creaked open. Morpheus stepped inside with a funny look on his face.

"Dozer, when you're done, bring the ship up to broadcast depth. We're going in. We're taking Neo to see her," he said and then looked at Neo.

Trinity's heart skipped a few beats.

"See who?" Neo asked, confused at the look on everybody's faces.

"The Oracle," Tank said in a breathless voice.

Trinity was having problems breathing normally. This was it. She could now see if her intuition was correct. It had better be, because she wasn't sure if she would be able to survive if it wasn't.

* * *

There, hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as possible. Until next time…

Trinkid07


	9. Trip to the Oracle

Hey everyone! This is a short chapter, but it came out faster than the rest, so be thankful for that. Inspiration just hit, so that's why it came out so fast. Anyway, hope you like it, chapter 9…

* * *

Walking back to her room was a big problem for Trinity. She seemed to be suffering from vertigo. Every once and a while she would start heading towards a wall and not realize it. When she came to her door, she walked right into it, thinking it was open for some reason. Thanking god that nobody was around, she opened the door and entered while massaging the bump on her forehead. Finally she sat down on her bed and gained her composure.

_"Calm down…"_ she was telling herself over and over, _"Just take a deep breath and get ready."_ She then stood up to look for her boots.

Neo seemed to be having the same problem. However, he wasn't sure whether or not to be scared or excited. He was more scared than anything, because Morpheus believed in him so much. What if he weren't the One? He would have wasted Morpheus' and the rest of the crew's time. How could he muster the courage to say, "Oh, I'm sorry, but everything that you have been hoping for for your entire life isn't true. Go back to searching hopelessly." It made him shutter just to think of it.

After getting prepared (and accidentally putting his boots on the wrong feet) he left his room and headed towards the core. Trinity was just getting out of her room at the same time. They exchanged awkward smiles and then headed towards the ladder down the hall.

As they reached the ladder they stood there for a second, unsure of what to do.

"After you," Neo said, gesturing towards the ladder.

"Oh," Trinity said, a bit distracted, "Thanks."

Neo waited a second after Trinity started going up before he went. He didn't want to be too close to…certain areas.

As soon as Trinity got to the top of the ladder, she went into professional mode.

_"This is serious,"_ she thought to herself, _"You can't go getting distracted by something as silly as love." _

She faltered. Did she really just think that to herself? Did she really just say to herself that she was in love?

"Hey you look you are about to be sick," Apoc said, snapping Trinity into real time. Without realizing it she had been standing frozen and staring off into space.

"Sorry," she said, a little embarrassed, "Just caught up in the moment."

"Ok, now lets go!" he said, sounding very excited.

Trinity was jealous. All he had to worry about was whether or not they had to keep searching if Neo wasn't the One. Apoc didn't have to worry about his future being decided. He didn't have to worry about his life being destroyed.

Trembling like mad, Trin settled into a chair while Tank and Dozer started strapping everybody in and inserting their plugs. The plug was no longer uncomfortable for Neo because of the hours of training he had endured.

"Everyone please observe the fasten seat belt and no smoking signs have been turned on. Sit back and enjoy your flight," Tank was saying from the console.

With this, Trinity closed her eyes. It was too disorienting to keep them open when they went into the Matrix. Suddenly she felt her ears pop, like when they pop under water, and then she was in a standing position. She opened her eyes. They were in an old shop. She looked around the room and saw that Neo looked a little sick. Obviously he didn't know to close his eyes ahead of time. She made a mental note to tell him to do that.

The phone on the table in front of them was ringing. Morpheus stepped forward and picked up the receiver. "We're in," he said without waiting to see if anybody was on the line. He then hung up the phone without waiting for an answer. He then went out the door and the others filed out after him.

Waiting for them outside the shop was an old car. Switch, Apoc, and Mouse stood by the door. Morpheus turned to them, "We'll be back in an hour," he said, and then beckoned Neo, Trinity, and Cypher to follow him to the car.

"Cypher, will you drive?" Morpheus asked and then climbed into the passenger's seat. He agreed, looking jealously at Neo who was climbing in back with Trinity.

Trinity couldn't believe her luck. Neo was quite distracted, however. Everything he was looking at, everything he had known since he was very young, wasn't real. It still hadn't sunk in yet. It still looked very real to him. Maybe this Oracle could change his views.

**Trinity watched Neo** climb out of the car and walk towards the building. Why hadn't she told him? She should have just said that she would fall in love with the one. It wouldn't have meant anything; it was just what she said. But of course Morpheus and Cypher were listening, so that would be awkward. Morpheus would then be pressuring her to find the man she loved, and Cypher…Well, she just didn't want to think about Cypher's reaction. Yes, she was glad she didn't say anything. But still, something didn't feel right.

"So here we go again, Trin," Cypher said from the driver's seat.

"Mm hmm," she hummed in agreement. She was still staring at the door that Neo and Morpheus had just entered.

"So what would you say to a bet?"

"God you are insensitive."

"What? I'm just trying to make it interesting."

Trinity rolled her eyes in disgust. He was so difficult.

Cypher turned around in his seat and stared directly at Trinity. He couldn't help noticing how sexy she was in her black leather and sunglasses.

"I know what you want the answer to be," Cypher said in a low voice, "I know that you know what the answer is going to be."

Trinity stopped looking out the window and looked straight at Cypher. "What do you mean?" she asked dangerously.

"You're obsessed with him," his jealousy had finally gotten the better of him, "All you see is a gorgeous man. You're so jaded that you can't look past your idiotic emotions to see that he is nobody, he is just another guy. Remember, this is the fifth time Morpheus has tried this, and they all have died. So you just need to stop being stupid and-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by a stinging slap across the face. Next thing he knew, Trinity had opened the door, gotten out, and slammed it as hard as she could.

He sat there stunned for a minute, touching the area where Trinity had slapped him. It was turning red.

Tears made wet pathways down her cheeks and fell to the ground as she leaned against the back of the car. Yet again she was crying and didn't know why. Maybe Cypher was right. Maybe she was just jaded by his good looks. But it felt so real. Something just felt right and she couldn't explain it.

Not wanting to get back in that car with Cypher she stood out there crying for a very long time. Finally she heard the noise of a door opening. Neo and Morpheus were walking out of the building. Quickly, she dried her cheeks and looked up at Neo.

_"Thank god for my sunglasses," _she thought to herself. Neo seemed to have a funny look on his face and had a cookie in his hand. The look on Morpheus' face told her to not ask questions, although she was sure that she would pop if she didn't find out. Still, to be gentle on Neo, she didn't pry.

"How are you feeling?" she asked instead of what she really wanted to ask.

Neo smirked and looked at the cookie, "Right as rain."

As funny as that answer sounded, Trinity still didn't ask.

Thousands of thoughts were running through Neo's head. Now he had to tell Morpheus that he had to keep searching. How was he going to do it? He had no idea. There was no way Morpheus was going to die. No way. He couldn't, could he? It made Neo's brain hurt to think about it. It was this fate crap again. All it did was confuse you and scare you. There was no need to think about it any more. With that thought he buckled his seat belt and stared out the window, watching the scenery go by.

* * *

There ya go! I thought that was the best place to stop. I'll get into the déjà vu excitement next chapter. By the way, did anybody notice the HUGE mistake I made in my last chapter? I laughed really hard when I re-read it. If you figured it out, email me and then I will change it. Ok, until next time…

Trinkid07


	10. One Stupid Comment

Hey guys!! Remember me?? Ya know, thatkid that hasn't updated her storysinceAugust??Yeah, that'sme. I'm sosorry.School hasjust been a living hell.DON'T,I repeat, DON'T take AP US history.It ruins your life!! Every timeaFriday comes I am so burned out from the week andIam too tired to write. I hope this makes up for it all. Here is chapter 10 (hey, it's in double digits now!) I really, really hope you like it...

* * *

Nothing could make Neo focus on what was going on around him. He kept getting distracted by the smallest things. This must be what worry does to you, he figured.

The entire car ride back was a very uncomfortable atmosphere. It passed by in a tense silence, a forced silence. Everyone in the vehicle looked like they were on the verge of saying something, but were locking their jaws to stop it from slipping out. Although Neo appreciated the lack of questioning, it did make him feel thrust into the spotlight. All of the attention was on him, even though no eyes were staring directly at him. This made it even worse, because they were all avoiding his eyes.

Once inside the building they made their way up the enormous spiral staircase. Neo was looking pointedly at the floor while not realizing that Trinity was trying to catch is eye so as to give a smile of encouragement. Finally Neo figured that openly staring at the floor was just too obvious that he didn't want to talk to any of them, so he looked around and tried to find something else to look at.

His eyes caught something in the doorway. It was a black cat. A very out of place black cat, at that. Quite odd, Neo thought, for a random black cat to be roaming a deserted building. Then something even more odd happened: another one passed,

"Whoa," Neo said, taken off guard, "Déjà vu."

Just as though someone had lit a firecracker off behind them, the entire crew whipped around and stared at Neo.

Trinity's heart leapt into her throat, "What did you just say?"

_"Oh great," _Neo thought to himself, _"You just drew attention to yourself. _Nothing," he said trying to brush it off, "I just had a little Déjà vu."

"What did you see?" Trinity asked in a panic.

"What happened," Cypher asked with the same urgency.

The sudden up rise in energy confused Neo. What was the big deal? "A black cat went past us, and then another that looked just like it."

"How much like it? Was it the same cat?" Trinity was breathing very fast.

Neo thought for a second. Was it? "Might have been, I'm not sure."

That wasn't the answer Trinity was hoping for. Why did everything have to go wrong when it came to Neo?

Morpheus obviously didn't like that answer either. "Switch, Apoc," he said very officially and seriously.

Neo was still completely in the dark. They all obviously forgot that he had _no _idea what was going on. "What is it?" he asked, completely confused.

"Déjà vu is usually a glitch in the Matrix," Trinity answered although he didn't really ask her, "It happens when they change something."

"When who changes something?"

"Who do you think?" Cypher snapped.

"Agents…"

"Bingo, Dorothy."

For a little while after that they remained silent. Morpheus looked like he was trying to hear something, although Neo couldn't figure out what. It became apparent very fast.

In a different part of the building a large snap echoed throughout the halls. Morpheus reacted immediately, "Let's go."

All at once they started running up the stairs with Neo following at their heels. Then a different, horrible noise overshadowed their thundering feet up the stairs: gunshots. It came from a room above them. Mingled with the shots was a male voice screaming in pain. There was only one other male in the building that they knew of…

Morpheus stopped dead in his tracks at the sound. "Mouse…" he whispered. He continued running up the stairs, but at a quicker pace this time.

Once they reached a landing Cypher ran to the nearest window and drew back the curtains. Usually light would stream through, but instead there was a large brick wall blocking the way out.

"That's what they changed. We're trapped. There's no way out," Cypher said, panicked. Trinity thought his voice sounded too panicked, however. Cypher was never one to lose his head in situations like this. On the contrary, he loved the adrenaline rush he got from them.

She didn't think about it for a long time, however, because Morpheus was asking her for her phone. She handed it to him without hesitation, but warned him as well.

"They'll be able to track it."

"We have no choice."

While Morpheus was working out logistics with Tank, Neo was still surprised at how much impact a little comment he said had made. Morpheus was emphatically working out logistics with Tank on the phone, and then he said "This way."

The party turned to leave, but Apoc stopped Neo.

"Neo," he said and Neo turned around. Out of his belt he pulled a pistol and twirled the gun around his finger so the handle was facing Neo. "Hope the Oracle gave you some good news."

Neo didn't have time to respond, so he followed Apoc up the stairs with the rest of the crew. They climbed up more stairs and got to a long hallway. Morpheus passed the bathroom, and then backtracked. He went in and swiftly and forcefully kicked the wall. It crumbled like glass. Trinity and Neo helped him make the hole big enough for bodies to climb through it. As soon as it was big enough they beckoned for Switch to go first. She wormed in, and was closely followed by Apoc. Cypher went after him.

Thundering in the stairwell told them that there were people coming. Trinity grabbed on to the sides of the hole and slid in, but one side of the hole gave out and she slipped. Quickly, Neo grabbed her wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, with obvious panic in his voice.

"Yeah, just cut my hand a bit."

Neo noticed a blood red scratch on the hand he was still clutching. There was a piece of plaster in it, and he quickly removed it. Trinity jumped with the small pain.

"Do you have a foothold?" he asked, wanting to get going.

"Yes."

Reluctantly, Neo let go and she slid down. The thundering feet were getting louder, so he quickly slipped in and was soon joined by Morpheus. Climbing down that cramped space proved to be a difficult task. Pipes were getting in the way of their heads and feet, and they kept stepping on each other's hands. More than once a large drop of water fell into someone's eyes, temporarily stopping them.

Clunking noises on the other side of the wall told them that there were police looking for them. The crew was as quiet as possible.

The cops' murmurs made the group momentarily paralyzed. Finally Trinity motioned for them to head downward. Suddenly Neo's foot hit dust and it fluttered down the passage. By a stroke of bad luck, it hit the one person in the crew who was allergic to dust: Cypher.

He tried to suppress a cough. The crew stopped dead, and so did the movement on the other side of the wall.

Try as he might, he let out a great sneeze. Booming voices could be heard.

"They're in the walls. THEY'RE IN THE WALLS!!!"

Bullets shot through the walls, spotting them. Neo fought back the machine guns with his handheld. Suddenly hands shattered the wall and grabbed Neo by the throat.

"It's an agent!!!"

Morpheus had no time to think. Must save Neo.

The next thing Trinity realized, Morpheus had gone through the wall to tackle the agent. "Morpheus!!!!"

"Must get Neo out!" was his only reply.

Neo panicked. Oh shit. "NO! Morpheus, don't!"

"Trinity, go!"

Severely pissed off and scared, Trinity gritted her teeth, "Go."

The crew below her all slid at once, going as fast as they could without breaking their ankles.

This couldn't be happening. No way. Neo couldn't go. "We can't leave him."

"We have to!" Trinity screamed in reply, and grabbed his ankle and pulled. They both fell straight to the ground. Gunshots echoed off the walls as they got there. Another cop threw tear gas. Soon they found a grate to escape through.

Trinity let everybody go first. As she went down she noticed Cypher was still there. "Cypher, come on!"

But the idiot just jumped to the side like he was trying to escape. Trin couldn't wait for him. She slid down the hole and pulled the grate shut. Oh well, another bastard out of this world.

Neo was in full body shock. All of this because of one comment. Just one, stupid comment.

* * *

Oook There's chapter 10. I really hope you liked that. It felt good to write again, but I have no idea when it will be updated in the future.Remember,Iloove reviews. Until next time...

TrinKid07


	11. Cypher's Revenge

Happy new year!!! I just LOVE winter break. I actually was able to upload two chapters! That being said, I don't know when I will be able to update again. Hopefully soon! So, here is chapter 11...

* * *

Moisture dripped down Trinity's hand. When she tried to wipe it away there was a pain there. She looked down at her hand and saw a deep cut. 

_"How did…?" _she thought, then remembered, _"Oh, right the wall. I'll have Mouse stitch it…" _

Then she caught herself. Mouse wasn't there to stitch up her hand. He was dead. Brutally shot. A painful lump formed in her throat.

_"Keep a cool, level head. No sense in getting distracted." _So far the pep talk wasn't working for her.

"Here we go," Apoc said, looking up at a manhole cover. "This is our way up to the street."

Enormous trucks rattled the cover above, sending showers of dust down to cover them. Neo scowled. He hated dust. He hated dust almost as much as he hated cats at this moment.

Trinity was the first up the ladder. She cautiously poked her head out, and quickly put it back in. "Truck," she explained. After the rattling stopped she looked out again. All clear. Trin pushed the cover behind her and pulled herself out and ran to the sidewalk where the others joined her.

Immediately her phone was in her hand, dialing Tank.

"Operator," his gruff voice came through the phone.

"Tank it's me," Trin said, rushed and out of breath.

"Is Morpheus alive?" Neo asked before anything else was said.

Trinity repeated the question to Tank. Neo waited, holding his breath until Trinity replied, "He's alive."

Now Neo didn't know what to think. He was happy that Morpheus was alive, but yet one of them still had to die. Was it him?

_"Come on, idiot. Don't tell me you are starting to believe that," _he firmly told himself. But something was still nagging at the back of his mind, and he couldn't make it go away.

"Got it," Trinity told Tank over the phone, and then hung up. Cypher exited? How did he escape? And faster than the rest of them? She just couldn't work it out in her head.

When they got to the repair shop there was a hole already beaten into the wood. So Cypher had been there. As Trin crawled through the old, rickety phone rang. It was music to her ears.

She quickly ushered everybody into the shop and went over to the phone. Then she gestured to Neo. "You first."

Neo didn't feel right taking the phone first, but feeling this wouldn't be the best time to argue he picked it up. A click greeted him. Then silence.

Trinity noticed the bewildered look on his face. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It just went dead."

Trin took the phone, slammed it down and picked up her phone. There were a few rings, and then she nearly dropped the phone. "Cypher? Where's Tank?"

The group stopped dead. Tank always answered the phone.

Cypher hovered over Trinity's motionless body. Why hadn't he thought of this before? They can't fight back without their minds, but yet, their physical beauty was still there.

He spoke gently directly to Trinity's face, but with the receiver next to his mouth at the same time. "You know, for a long time I thought I was in love with you. I used to dream about you."

Trinity felt very violated. It hadn't occurred to her until now that her body was very vulnerable in the real world, until now. He could do anything. She was actually afraid to be sent back for fear of being scantly clad. Then Cypher shot her back into reality.

"Too bad things had to turn out this way."

Her breath caught in her chest. No way. "You killed them," she breathed.

The rest of the crew was just as horrified as her. Trinity stood listening to Cypher go on, and then it hit her.

"You gave him Morpheus."

Neo choked. Oh shit. If a crew member was behind this all, it was never a good thing. A crew member knew all of his weaknesses.

Trinity couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's not true, Cypher, he set us free!"

He suppressed a laugh. "Free? You call this free? All I do is what he tells me to do. If I had to choose between that and the Matrix, I choose the Matrix."

"But the Matrix isn't real," Trin pleaded with him.

"I disagree, Trinity. I think the Matrix can be more real than this world. All I do is pull the plug here. But there, you have to watch Apoc die."

She turned. No, no, no! Apoc went pale, like he knew what was happening.

"Trinity," he uttered his last word. Then Apoc went rigid and collapsed to the floor, lifeless.

The horrified and traumatized look on Switch's face tore Trinity apart. "No!" Switch screamed in agony as her only lover fell to the floor. She rushed over, tears pooling in her eyes, trying to get one last touch from her soul mate. It was something Trinity could barely look at.

She couldn't find a rationale for all of this. "But you're out, Cypher, you can't go back."

"Oh no. That's what you think," he sneered back, "They're going to reinsert my body. I go back to sleep, and when I wake up, I won't remember a Goddamn thing. By the way, if you have anything terribly important to say to switch, I suggest you say it now."

Those last words rang in Trinity's head. "No, please don't," she pleaded pitifully. _"Not my best friend."_

Switch knew what was coming. She looked directly at Trinity, her best friend ever, and said, "Not like this, not like this."

Then her mind was severed from her body, and she knew no more.

"Goddamn you Cypher!" she growled into the phone. Nothing could express her anger.

"Don't hate me Trinity." _Ha, fat chance. _"I'm just the messenger, and right now I'm going to prove it to you. If Morpheus was right, then there's no way I can pull this plug. I mean if Neo's the one, then there'd have to be some kind of a miracle to stop me. Right? I mean how can he be the one if he's dead?"

Nothing could make Trinity breath. Her body was shaking like she was having a seizer. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't. No way could Cypher kill the man she…

"You never did answer me before," Cypher abruptly interrupted her thoughts, "If you bought into Morpheus' bullshit -- come on -- all I want is a little yes or no. Look into his eyes, those big pretty eyes. Tell me. Yes or no."

The question that she had been asking herself was now before her. She was still shaking like mad. Then, she took a deep breath, looked into deep into Neo's dark eyes, and let her heart guide her.

"Yes," she breathed so lightly that it was barely audible. She shocked herself. The answer was out in the open. He had to be. There was no way around it.

"No! I don't believe it!" Cypher shouted. Trinity was confused, until she heard a familiar voice in the background.

"Tank?" she said. There was some screeching sound mingled with Cypher's agonized screams. Quickly, she hung up because the sound was too horrible to bear.

Neo stared at Trin's confused face. "What was th-" he began to ask, but was interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone on the box.

He picked up the phone, and then stopped. He held it out towards Trinity.

"You first."

She took the phone, closed her eyes, and then felt the sensation of being transported back. It was a nice feeling. A deep breath cleansed her. Tank was busy at her side straightening out the equipment. Then she noticed the enormous wound on his side.

"You're hurt," she said after finding his eyes.

"I'll be alright," he replied, in obvious pain. But some of it wasn't physical pain. Then it hit Trinity.

"Dozer?"

A nerve had been hit. The rough, tough man in front of her broke down completely. Gently, she set him on the floor, crying and screaming, and went to his console and dialed the number to get Neo out. Then she went back to his chair and brought him back.

Two chocolate eyes opened wide and he took a deep breath, then he snapped them shut again.

"God, when will that get comfortable?"

Trinity smiled. "Try closing your eyes, it helps."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Out of the corner of her eye, Trinity spotted Switch's motionless body. With her watery legs she wobbled over to her station. All it took was one touch, and she was gone. Both her knees gave out simultaneously, and she fell to the ground, sobbing. It didn't matter who saw her cry. Switch was gone, and she would never come back.

Neo looked on helplessly as Trinity rocked back and fourth sobbing, hugging herself, completely unglued. There was nothing he could do, and it caused an ache so great in his heart that he couldn't breath.

* * *

Oh, that was a pretty long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it thouroughly. This is my New Years present to you. Remember, I loooove reviews! Until next time... 

Trinkid07


	12. I'm Going In

Hey guys! Wow, it has been so long! I miss doing this, but AP US history is killing me. My life revolves around it. Speech team is also eating me alive (but in a good way!). Anyways, enough with the babbling and on with the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Trinity looked hopelessly at the body bags that were in the corner. Only four of the team remained. Possibly only three. That thought caused her stomach muscles to contract painfully. She couldn't lose another. She just couldn't. 

Neo was deep in thought, staring off into space. Then a change on Morpheus' screen caught his attention. He got up to investigate. It looked funny. The usual waves and diagrams looked skewed, abnormal.

"What are they doing to him?" Neo asked, very concerned, to Tank.

"Breaking into his mind," Tank responded, almost as thought it was rehearsed, "It's like hacking into a computer, all it takes is time."

"How much time?"

_"Not enough," _Trinity thought to herself. She couldn't bear to listen to their conversation. All Tank was doing was giving an elaborate explanation for a simple solution: they were all in trouble.

She stayed lost in thought until one of the men said her name. Tank said, "Zion's more important than me or you, or even Morpheus."

Frantic thoughts raced through Neo's brain, "There must be something we can do."

"There is. We pull the plug."

A very uncomfortable second, and then Trinity interjected, "You're going to kill him? Kill Morpheus?" She felt another flood of tears press at the back of her eyes.

"We have no other choice."

"But we must!" Trinity said, tearfully, and then stopped. The lump in her throat blocked her voice. Why Morpheus? God, why him? Take me instead.

Trinity had to turn very fast away from Neo's shocked face, for she knew that if she laid one eye on it she would collapse to the ground and not have the strength to get back up.

"This—no…" Neo sputtered, trying to make sense of this all. This was all because of me. He believed in me too much, and I let him down like I do everyone else.

Tank went to the chair, and gave his mentor one last loving look. He'd better do it now before he lost the courage. After a deep cleansing breath, he gave a knowing look towards Neo and Trinity.

As the three stood around their beloved commander, a tense sadness fell upon them like a cloud. Trinity's legs were shaking, ready to give, and she was breathing very fast. Neo had no feeling at all. This was all because of him.

Tank began to say last words. Neo couldn't bear this; it was all because of him. Why should he go on? Then something clicked, or snapped, in his mind. Why _should_ he go on? Maybe he could try some drastic measure. It couldn't hurt.

Just as Tanks hand on the plug began to tense up, Neo interjected.

"Stop."

Tank and Trinity jumped a mile. Neo continued, "I don't believe this is happening."

Tank looked at him, somewhat thankful, somewhat pissed off. "Neo," he said, controlling his breath, "this has to be done."

"Does it?" he pleaded, "I don't know, I…" he paused, realizing, "this can't be just coincidence, it can't be."

Tank was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Neo worked things out in his brain. "The Oracle. She told me this would happen. She told me that I would have to make a choice." Finally Neo's choice became a reality, and he turned towards an empty station.

"What choice?" Trinity asked with much foreboding. As her eyes followed Neo to the place where she didn't want to se him go she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going in."

Panic ensued Trinity. "No you're not." It was more of a demand than a plead.

"I have to."

Why wasn't Neo seeing the logic of Morpheus' decision? "Neo," Trin attempted to explain, "Morpheus sacrificed himself so that he could get you out. There's no way that you're going back in."

It was time to tell them the news. "Morpheus did what he did because he believed I am something that I'm not."

Trinity's heart stopped. "What?" she asked scared of the answer.

"I'm not the One, Trinity. The Oracle hit me with that, too."

Just then Trinity's world fell in all around her. Her worst fears were confirmed.

She reduced herself to pleading, "No, you have to be."

"Sorry, I'm not. I'm just another guy."

Trin was on the verge of tears. "No, Neo. That's not true. It can't be true." She refused to believe it.

"Why not?" he snapped back. All Trin could do was stand there. _Because I love you! That's why!_

Now her life was pointless. The one thing she was missing, the one thing that would make her life complete was the one thing she would never get. The Oracle herself said that she would love only one man. That man would be the One. Well, that wasn't true, so her life was pointless. A lie, even.

Tank was busy trying to reason with Neo, but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"I know that's what it looks like, but it's not. I can't explain to you why it's not. Morpheus believed something and he was ready to give his life for what he believed. I understand that now. But that's why I have to go."

"Why?" Tank snapped, angry.

"Because I believe in something."

"What?" Trinity asked.

"I believe I can bring him back." That ended the conversation, and he started preparing his station.

Trinity stood, stunned. But you are the One. Without you my life isn't complete, not worth living.

Then something clicked, or snapped, in Trinity's head. Her life wasn't worth living. So, what was the only thing she could do?  
Immediately she went to the station next to Neo and started prepping it.

Neo looked over at her, incredulously. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm going with you," she replied calmly.

"No you're not!" Neo said, scared.

"No?" Trinity had been pushed over the edge. Her thoughts no longer had any reason or logic behind them. All that directed her was pure, raw emotion.

She continued, "Let me tell you what I believe. I believe Morpheus means more to me than he does to you. I believe if you were really serious about saving him you are going to need my help. And since I am the ranking officer on this ship, if you don't like, I believe you can go to hell. Because you aren't going anywhere else. Tank, load us up."

The room had a tense silence. Then both Neo and Trinity sat in their stations, silently. Tank came over and wordlessly inserted their plugs.

Neo was floored. That was unlike Trinity. He liked it, though. It relieved him to know that he had dependable backup.

Trinity was still breathing very hard as she closed her eyes, prepared to enter. Well, if Neo wasn't the One, then she would make it so he would be a hero in the eyes of Zion. It would the closest she would ever be to the One, because in her eyes the One didn't exist. He was a figment of the Oracle's imagination.He was non-existent. Just like her life was soon going to be.

* * *

There ya go! Chapter 12. In the word document I have it typed on, it is already 31 pages. That's really big! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise you that thiswon't turn in to an unfinished story, it just may be a long time between chapters. 

Until next time...

Trinkid07


	13. A Little Test of Fate

AH! Wow, I can' t remember the last time I have updated this thing. School has been killing me. But it is ending veery soon. Thank god! By the way, this story is officially a year old! It's hard to belive that it is ALREADY a year old. It doesn't seem that long ago that I posted this thing online, hoping for the best. Anyway, here is chapter 13...

* * *

The next time the pair opened their eyes they were standing upright in eternal whiteness. Neo and Trinity looked around uncomfortable, wordlessly. No words really seemed to fit the moment.

Trinity still had not come down from her crazed flow of emotions. Since fate had played mean games with her, then she would respond with crazy games of her own. She would see if fate was on her side and kept her alive.

All Neo could do was stare, thoughtlessly. The noise that broke the awkward silence was Neo's cell in his pocket.

"Yeah?" Neo answered.

"What do you need, besides a miracle…"

Neo looked around and said the first thing he knew he'd need.

"Guns, lots of guns."

_"Perfect," _Trinity thought. The more violence, the better. Then sense came into her head.

"Neo, no one has every done anything like this."

"That's why it's going to work," he said confidently, and then snap cocked an Uzi.

Suddenly the ground started rushing up under their feet, and they ended up in an alley behind a building. A soft ring came from Neo's pocket. Neo and Trinity looked at each other, and Neo took a deep breath, and answered his phone.

"Yeah."

"Front door is around the corner, floor 48." A click ended the brief conversation. Immediately the duo was off, walking in sync.

As they went into the public, they noticed a lot of people giving them funny looks. Some looked downright terrified of them. Trinity even saw a mother take her child's hand and lead him away from them, staring the entire time. This was all very comical to Trinity. She figured that if she had seen something like this as a kid, she wouldn't have been scared. Then again, she hadn't been a normal kid.

Soon they walked into the revolvingfront door, with guns packed and bag in hand. All they had to do was look at each other, and Neo knew to go first through the security.

As predicted, the alarms on the metal detector went mad. Neo was surprisedit didn't explode with excitement from so much metal. He highly doubted thatit beeped that often for anything more than keys or a stray penny on an absent-minded worker.

Slowly and lazily the guard stood up, like this was routine, and said blandly, "Please remove any metallic items you are carrying, keys, loose change…"

Neo decided to not let the poor man finish. He swiftly opened his trench coat and flashed all the guns. The guard went slack-faced for a second, and then sputtered his last words:

"Holy shit!"

Next moment he was unconscious on the ground and Neo had already pulled out his guns and began shooting, much to the surprise of the rest of the guards.

Trinity watched with mild amusement as three of the four guards went down in a shower of bullets. There was one guard, she noticed, that just happened to get behind the machine with his radio. That was her cue to enter with a majestic beep from the metal detector.

The little bastard then actually had the nerve to radio to headquarters, "Back up! Send back up!"

Wow, idiot. After the machine wailed its little alarms he gave her a terrified look and she shot a stream of bullets and the little bugger fell to the ground in a pool of deep red blood.

The duo took a breather, and then they heard thundering footsteps all around. The back up had arrived. They all hid behind the pillars in the lobby and waited for a second. Then the little soldier that was obviously the captain peeked out from behind one of the pillars and screamed, "FREEZE!"

Trinity almost laughed out loud. They _actually_ thought that they had control over them? Trin and Neo gave each other another knowing look, and dove out of sight.

Then chaos ensued. The entire scene looked like a big chaotic mess, where one side didn't know who was on their team and was just shooting anything that moved. In actuality, that was just the back up crew that thought that. To Neo and Trinity this was a thoroughly organized war in which every move, shot, even breath was carefully planned to only improve the effectiveness of the next move, shot, or breath.

Trinity's adrenaline was raging, her blood pumping. This was the ultimate test of fate. If she or Neo or both survived this, then something was meant to happen. She knew it. She could feel it all the way down to her soul.

Neo looked around at all the soldiers, and realized that they were no problem. All they were were just a bunch of little bugs that needed to be squashed. Nothing more than that. They had no more intelligence or strength than that of an ant. He was smarter than them. Suddenly he realized that there was only one left, and kicked him swiftly to the ground with a loud thump as the guard's body and gun clattered to the ground. The war was over as soon as it had started.

Trinity couldn't help but just stare for a second. That was really impressive. How couldn't he be the one? How? Not to mention he looked pretty good while doing it.

Then she caught her mind wandering into forbidden subjects, and went to grab the bag.

Calmly, she and Neo went to the elevator and pressed the button for the door. The elevator let out its little ding and the door opened. As the doors closed, Neo looked out at the destroyed battlefield, very proud of his work.

As the elevator rose, Trin got to work prepping the bomb in the suitcase. Neo pressed the emergency stop button and pressed up the emergency exit. He removed his coat and saw that Trinity had done the same. Damn, she looks good.

Trin pressed the button to arm the bomb, and went up through the exit. Neo soon followed.

They looked at the wire and get closer to it. Neo pulled out his gun and shot out one of them. Then, with her heart rate quickening, Neo pulled Trinity in right up next to his body. He took a deep breath, and as reassurance he muttered, "There is no spoon."

Then he shot out the other wire, and they were lifted up towards the top with great force, the wind whipping in their hair.

Trinity was overwhelmed with exhilaration. It was the best feeling in the world. Flying upwards with Neo, bodies connected, arms around each other, she couldn't remember the last time she felt better.

As the bomb exploded under them, she thought to herself, _"If that blast kills us, that's alright. I have tasted heaven, and it tastes great!" _

* * *

There ya go. Hope you liked it. It was fun to write.I will try to write more soon. Can't promise when. Remember, the one way to make my day is to review me! I LOOOVE reviews! Until next time... 

trinkid07


	14. Dodge This

Hey! I am finally writing after a LONG time gone. Even though it's summer vacation, I am busier than ever. I was at speech camp for three weeks, then marching band started, and I had band camp for another week, and a whole bunch of other things. Blah! This is kind of a short chapter. I finally had time to write, so I seized the opporotunity and just let my fingers fly on the keyboard and the ideas flow onto the page. Hope you enjoy chapter 14...

* * *

"Trinity!" Neo shouted above the rushing air, "At the top, grab on to the rafter!"

"Okay," she replied, not wanting the blissful ride to end. Her body bumped roughly against his, causing her heart rate to go through the roof. Soon, though, the rafter got closer, and the pair grabbed on as Neo disconnected them from the wire. They sat there for a minute breathing heavily, listening to the wire clatter its way down the elevator shaft to the burning levels below. Trin was still very aware that their bodies were bound closely together. Neo was aware of the same fact as well.

For a while they just hung there, silently enjoying the closeness of one another. As if fate willed it to happen, Trinity looked up at Neo just as he looked down at her. Their eyes met. Nothing moved. No noise was made. Trinity could have sworn that time was stopped. It took her a minute to realize she wasn't breathing.

Neo suddenly realized that he wasn't breathing as well. They looked away from each other, and Neo reached down with one hand and disconnected the two. He then pulled himself up on top of the rafter, and grabbed Trinity's hands and pulled her up.

Carefully, they walked on the rafter and found a roof escape at the other side. Yet again, Neo went up first and pulled Trinity up after him. They looked around for a minute, wondering what was going on. Everything was still, quiet. It was an eerie silence, and something just felt off.

"So," Trin said, trying to distract herself from the odd feeling nagging her mind. "What happens now?"

As though she had just uttered the magic password, a helicopter flew overhead and landed on the rooftop. Guards spilled out, and surrounded them.

Neo took a deep breath. "Well, shit."

The guards made their way to attack them, but Neo and Trinity were one step ahead of them. It was a flurry of kicking and punching. For the second time in 10 minutes, Neo realized that he was just fighting a bunch of bugs. Worthless bugs that just needed to be squashed.

Trin and Neo worked together flawlessly. At one point she made a very impressive save in which a guard was behind Neo and she threw a knife very cleanly into his forehead.

Suddenly, Neo heard a noise behind him. Nobody needed to tell him that it was an agent. With a powerful grace, he whipped some full guns out of his holster and started shooting as much as possible at the figure behind him. There was no way he could miss. There just wasn't. However, the agent seemed to be dodging every single solitary bullet that came his way.

Neo started to get more and more nervous as the guns got lighter with every second, bullet shells flying all around. Finally he heard each gun emit loud clicks instead of blasts, and nothing more was coming out of the barrels. In a blind panic he threw the guns aside and screamed, "Trinity! Help!"

Trinity looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do.

Neo watched Agent Jones pulled a gun out, and then, as though he was watching a video of the event a split second before it happened, he saw his finger tightening on the trigger.

Neo bent back as far as possible right as the bullet sailed over his body. Then another went over him, and another. Every bullet that came his way Neo managed to work his body in a way so that it would miss him by centimeters.

Then, when it seemed like he couldn't bend any lower, he felt a burning pain go across his shoulder and thigh. He collapsed to the ground, in pain, and saw Agent Jones starting to walk over to him.

Trinity saw her time to move. Catlike, she ran around the pair so she could be just out of Agent Jones' field of view and moved closer to him. Just as he had his gun drawn on to Neo's head, she pushed hers into Jones' temple and cocked it. He turned and looked at her in total shock, and she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Dodge this."

With a beautiful explosion, the gun went off and sent a bullet flying straight through the middle of Jones' forehead, sending him backwards off his feet, immediately dead. As his body hit the ground it changed into the guard from the helicopter.

Trinity helped up a sweating Neo, still in awe over what she just witnessed. "How did you do that?"

Neo winced a bit from the pain. "Do what?"

_Did he really just ask that? _"You move like they do. I've never seen anyone move that fast!"

Neo tried to brush it off. "Wasn't fast enough," he said pointing to his injured shoulder. Suddenly his eyes settled upon the helicopter. He had a plan. "Can you fly that thing?"

Trinity looked from the helicopter back to Neo, and realized what he was thinking. "Not yet."

She pulled out her phone and dialed Tank. "Tank, I need pilot program for a B-212 helicopter. Hurry!"

Then a heavenly feeling came over her. Now she remembered why she liked training so much. The wonderful, intense drug. It was overtaking her body…

And then as soon as it was there, it was gone. "Let's go," she said, still flustered from the great feeling.

As Trinity strapped herself into the cockpit, she saw Neo loading the very powerful machine gun in the back of the copter, and strapping himself into the seat back there.

"Ready?" she called back. She couldn't help but notice how much more pale he was than usual. He was scared. It made her feel uneasy.

Neo turned to her, shaking from fear. He hoped that she couldn't see him shaking. He didn't want her to see him scared. After a deep breath he said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Just like an experienced pilot, Trin punched some buttons and the helicopter roared to a start. She lifted it easily off the ground and they flew off.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I cannot promise I will have another chapter out anytime soon, but I will have to ask for your patience. Make sure you r&r! ONE MORE AND I WILL HAVE 100 REVIEWS! Please help me achieve my goal of 100 reviews! I will love you forever. Until next time...

trinkid07


	15. Do you believe it now?

Wow, it has been over a year since I've updated. I know a lot of my loyal readers have given up on this story, but damn it, I plan on finishing!! Maybe I'll get some new readers. Reviews much appreciated!

* * *

Neo's knuckles were white on the trigger. He was breathing deeply, trying to control his nerves. His hands were shaking so much that the heavy artillery held within his palms was clanking. 

Trinity could hear a funny noise from the back and she turned around for a second. She saw Neo with his eyes closed, pale as a ghost, breathing deeply, and his hands were shaking so much the strand of bullets was hitting against the side of the gun, making a funny metal on metal clanking noise.

"Doing alright?" she asked and turned back around.

"I don't know if I ever told you this," he said, his voice wavering, "but I am not very, uh, fond of heights."

Trinity smirked, amused. "Well you are just going to have to pull yourself together, tough guy, because we are almost there."

Neo opened his eyes and stared straight in front of him. He could feel the helicopter slowly sinking lower. Finally, his eyes met a very peculiar sight. Morpheus was sitting in a chair, handcuffed, with a bunch of probes attached to him, and agents surrounded the perimeter of the room. Water was cascading from the ceiling like heavy rain. Everything was soaked.

Neo sat frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. If he shot, then he was almost guaranteed to hit Morpheus. The agents were surrounding him. _This is impossible!_

Just as that thought ran through Neo's head, agent Smith turned and looked him in the eye with utter hatred and shock. This sent off an alarm in Neo's head. He hated him so much. There wasn't any other way to describe it. He hated him. And he had caught him off guard.

Slowly, he tightened his hands on the trigger, and then there was an explosion. The gun went mad! It shook uncontrollably, the noise deafening. Torrents of bullet shells showered the street below like metallic rain.

With every ounce of concentration he had in him, he directed the line of fire at every single one of the agents in the room, while taking special care as to not get within an inch of Morpheus. With every bullet hit water sprayed three feet in the air, reducing visibility. However, through all the rain he could see the agents falling with an almighty splash of red tinted water, one by one.

Soon he realized that Morpheus was alone. He loosened his hands on the trigger and watched with baited breath as Morpheus began to stir. It was difficult to see through the showers of water coming down all around him, but Neo swore he could see Morpheus' head moving.

"Come on Morpheus, get up!" he said, more to encourage himself than anything. "Get up, get up!"

With a huge rush of relief and adrenaline, Neo saw Morpheus snap his handcuffs with superhuman strength and stand up, pulling probes off of him. What he hadn't noticed was the various other people in the room morph in a mesh of green light into agents.

Morpheus looked behind him and saw the door open with a wave of water. The flight or fight instinct was in full swing, and the flight impulse sent him running towards the window.

Neo watched in horror. As Morpheus ran to the window, an agent pulled out a gun, cocked it, aimed, and shot. The water around his leg turned a shade of scarlet as he lost his balance. Immediately, Neo could see the problem ahead.

"He's not gonna make it!" and he dove out of the helicopter the moment Morpheus made a similar leap out of the building. They met in midair and began to plummet to the ground. The line holding them stressed tight, jolting them downward. Morpheus slipped down Neo's arm, only to be caught at the last second by the wrist.

"Gotcha!" Neo growled upon securing a grip on Morpheus.

Trinity looked below, and once she saw that Neo had Morpheus she flew quickly and carefully toward the building tops.

Explosions jolted the copter and the warning signals went mad. A sinking feeling formed in Trinity's stomach. She could hear the vessel beginning to struggle and die off.

Neo looked up with terror as the bullet holes poured out gallons of oil and other essential fluids that kept the vessel running. He could smell their awful chemicals as it sprinkled all around him.

Trin had to think fast. The only thought that came to mind was to fly low over some buildings. However, she was sinking fast, so she had to control it carefully so as not to crash them into a building top.

Neo understood what to do without being told. He looked down at Morpheus and nothing had to be said. As soon as they were low enough, Neo released his grip on Morpheus and he fell to a roof below.

They fell even lower, and finally Neo hit the roof as well, and he rolled up on to his feet. His eyes followed the copter as it headed towards a building in front of him, and only thought of one thing.

"Trinity."

Without thinking twice, he wrapped the loose cord around his arm, and slid with the copter as it began to pull him across the surface.

As soon as she could, Trin slipped out of her harness, disconnected the line by shooting a bullet through it, grabbed on and jumped. She soared through the air like a bird. Wind whipped through her hair and she felt it all around her body.

As exhilarating as it felt, she couldn't ignore the glass wall coming closer to her by the second. She closed her eyes tight, and prepared to smash through the glass. Suddenly, excruciating pain shot through her shoulder, and she heard the sound of cracking glass. She chanced opening her eyes, and saw cracks in the shape of a spider web on the window. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs, and she waited to be pulled to safety.

Neo used every ounce of strength he had to pull Trinity up as fast as possible. She seemed so far down. Every pull seemed to only make her farther away. He hoped she had the strength to hang on just a little longer.

Finally his hand found her wrist, and he held it tight and pulled one last pull, and she climbed on to the roof and into his arms.

It was a rush of emotions for Trinity. She had adrenaline pumping through her from swinging out of a helicopter towards a glass building, exhaustion from hanging on so tight to the line, and relief from finally making it to the roof. Now she was in Neo's arms, and he was holding her gently and lovingly. He was trembling, and this comforted her somehow. Suddenly she realized that no other emotions or feelings mattered at the moment.

Staring in his eyes was like getting lost in a meadow. Exciting, exhilarating, a little frightening, but at the same time the view is just so gorgeous that you can't help but love being there.

Neo was in a state that could not be described. He had never felt it before. His eyes were glued to hers. It was a gaze that said, "I love you, I want you, I need you" all at the same time. At least, he hoped that's what he was getting across to her.

"Do you believe it now, Trinity?" Morpheus said, roughly jolting them from their loving connection.

All Trin could think was, "Yes, yes, yes! I do! I really do!"

Neo's reaction was a bit different. His stomach formed a painful knot as he turned to Morpheus.

"Morpheus," he said, dreading the reaction, "the Oracle, she told me…"

"She told you exactly what you needed to hear," Morpheus interrupted, his beliefs still unwavering, "Neo, sooner or later, you're going to have to realize, just as I did, there is a difference between knowing the path…and walking the path."

Neo gave Morpheus a questioning look, but he just smirked and looked away. Then something occurred to Neo. The Oracle reminded him of something he said:

"You'll remember you don't believe in any of this fate crap. You're in control of your own life, remember?"

For once he wished he were wrong.

* * *

Well thats chapter 15. I almost forgot about my own story. What a tragedy. Oh well, I hope to finish this before August (going to college and all...). So until next time... 

trinkid07


End file.
